


The night we met

by laurahelen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, F/M, Falling In Love, Porn Without Plot, Smut, levi loves you very much, reader can be very stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahelen/pseuds/laurahelen
Summary: Levi is a professional boxing champion, ever since he was 17 it was his dream. His dream comes to light but a few pit stops on the way including you has him thinking is this all worth it?
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Blood. Sweat & Tears. That's the way of boxing, Levi was taught at a very young age by his uncle Kenny in the underground since he was 17. All those late night training sessions, sparing with thugs from the underground prepared him for what was to be his dream come true, his first fight on the surface with long time champion Erwin Smith. Levi's nerves caught in his stomach made him want to crawl into a hole and just hide but he knew he couldn't just do that, he had to face his demons head on & remember the words of his uncle motivating him in his head. 

As hours passed it was finally time, the tall blonde haired man with blue eyes stared down at Levi & gave a chuckle to himself thinking this should be easy, little did he know that Levi was trained and trained well, he knew his moves like the back of his hand. Studied them even. The bell rang in Levi's ears as everyone in the crowd cheered and chanted for Erwin & a handful for the new raven haired man now facing up to his foe. Hands & feet swung towards each other as Levi managed to strike the first punch knocking Erwin into a quick daze, Erwin's right hand managed to land a blow into Levi's ribs leaving him a bit breathless but not hurt. An hours passed with a tie and had both champions sweating like crazy as Erwin's eyes lit up, this man had potential. "Hey, lets talk serious for a minute... how would you like to be sponsored ?" . This is what Levi's been waiting for, his one chance to finally get into the big leagues, how could he say no? 

A few days passed after Levi's victory as well as his sponsor with Erwin being his coach now. He felt like he was on top of the world, all that was left now was to relax with a cool beer in his hand and maybe find himself some relief. As Levi walked into the bar he was greeted with cheering and clapping by the bartender as well as his customers. "hey! look who it is! Levi Ackerman, we all think you are amazing!" Levi sighed to himself, rolling his eyes as he sat up at the bar and gave the bartender his coins as he passed him a cold beer. "Spare me please" he muttered under his breath as a giggle could be heard next to him, meet a pair of e/c eyes to match. "Well someone doesn't seem to happy with their victory? these towns people have no entertainment so think of this as a meeting their favorite celebrity moment" her soft silky voice met Levi's ears making him inwardly shiver and sending hot sweats down his body. Levi was in no means a person that thinks about sex all the time, but when the moment arises it takes a lot out of him to control himself. ".. Tsk, well I'm no celebrity & these people should mind their own business,". Y/N couldn't help but giggle at that comment as she then rolled her eyes staring at the raven before her, her eyes scanning over his built body hidden behind a tight fitting white shirt with collar that she just wanted to yank him close & kiss him hard. He made her feel things that no woman should ever feel, this was foreign to her but not uncomfortable. "I see, so not the social type hey? well that's a shame I was hoping to get an autograph," she teased before winking at him boldly & taking a sip at her wine in front of her, the bubbles tickling her tongue as she felt it run down her throat. 

If Levi wasn't turned on before he was really turned on now, the way her teasing made his cock twitch in his pants, the way she would lock eyes with him during a conversation almost as if she was undressing him with them. Levi licked his lips before shifting closer in his seat taking his beer with him, his thigh touching the outside of her thigh as he gave a soft smirk. "What's your name?". As bold as you were before you couldn't help but feel that little bit more confident as his eyes never left yours, the way his body language seemed to match yours almost as if to say okay lets fuck. "... L/N.. Y//N L/N..." 

Things escalated quickly once one glass turned to five, one beer turned to six & two shots later you were pinned against his apartment door gasping for air as his lips crushed against yours. "...bedroom... where's the bedroom? " You moaned as his lips continued their journey down your chin, to your neck, then to your collar bones nibbling occasionally. "... Umm....left to the left" he muttered as he picked you up by your thighs and carried you towards the bedroom before clumsily throwing you on the bed as he hit his knee on the bedframe, " OUCH! son of a fucking bitch!" he yelled as you couldn't help but rush to his aid and giggle just a little bit, "Oh! oh gosh are you okay? awww poor baby do you need me to kiss it better?" you teased as he stared at you deadpanned and hissed in pain, "Shut up it's not funny it really fucking hurt, god". You couldn't help but giggle some more, the side effects to alcohol helping you with that as you gently tugged at his hands that were applied to his knee and softly placed them on your breasts, his breath getting caught up in his throat as he gave a soft groan, "Well.... shit...okay .." Your hands placed on top of his slowly came down to his pants and began unbuckling them as he was preoccupied with caressing & squeezing them making you softly moan as you lay back down on the sheets. "Does this take your mind off things?" you whispered as Levi gave you the most sexiest smirk you have ever seen him make in the time that you have known each other, "Mmm it really does princess, but I know something that would really take my mind off of my pain in my knee,". You stared at the raven curiously as he gave a deep chuckle before bending down, pushing his whole body with him as he whispered in your ear. "Fucking you until you see stars," . 

That was it you were gone, Niagara falls didn't compare to what you were feeling in your underwear right now, You moaned as a response before whispering his name, his lips came crashing onto yours again as you tongue battled it out. His hands felt rough, probably from all the training he was doing but it felt so right against your skin like a candle had been set a light, warm & dangerous. His tongue roamed around your mouth before dragging down to your collar bones again leaving soft pretty marks, you arch your back and moan as his assault on your neck continued. "Fuck... Levi please," Your eyes met his as he stopped what he was doing and hovered over you, once again your underwear fully drenched at this point as all you could feel was electricity in the air between you two. "Yes princess, what is it? you want my cock inside of you now? you want my tongue against that pretty pussy of yours? come on tell me what you want,". Your eyes locked again as you were about to speak about what you wanted when a buzzing noise could be heard from inside Levi's jean pocket. "Fucking hell of all times," He looked at the screen before sitting up on the bed and sighing as he answered the call. "Yeah what do you want?" , You couldn't hear the conversation but you decided to run your hands over Levi's shoulders and torso feeling just how ripped he was before kissing his neck teasingly. His reaction was nothing short of frustrated as well as confused as how bold you were to try & take advantage of him, his groans softly leaving his voice as he tried to keep calm like nothing was going on as he spoke to his coach. 

The phone call was short but as he hung up his eyes met yours before a smirk appeared. "what? what is it?" you reacted as he pushed you down on the bed and kissed your lips quickly before speaking, "Looks like Erwin got me another fight," You smiled happily as he continued kissing your lips before you pulled away, "Wait wait... with who?" "Eren Jaeger" he spoke as your eyes went wide with fear. "...….." 

About an hour away from the city of Shinganshina, Eren Jaeger was hard at training in his gym punching the air & kicking as music blared in the background. His phone lit up as he picked it up panting & wiping the sweat from his face as he smirked down at his phone, "So... that's who it is huh! well... you wont be kicking my ass that easily, Levi Ackerman".


	2. Weights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW 
> 
> \- Violence  
> \- Swearing  
> \- Sexual themes  
> \- Drug use

It had been two weeks since the announcement of Ackerman Vs Jaeger, everyone was in a rush as the big weigh in date had arrived. Levi glanced over at you as you held his hand for comfort, he was happy that you agreed to come with him to the weigh in as his nerves started to play up. "You do know that if you hold my hand like this any longer I'm going to end up with no hand left," you teased as you noticed the grip he had on your hand, he slowly eased up off your hand as he sighed softly. "I'm sorry y/n, I'm just … I don't know.. I have never felt like this before". You couldn't help but to giggle at his reaction to you noticing his nervousness, sure he has never been this nervous before but him try hard not to admit it was possibly the cutest thing ever, especially with the faint blush spread upon his soft cheeks. 

"Levi, it's alright to be nervous. You have never met this guy before and it's a big deal for you but have no fear my small muscle head! I am here for you!" you spoke so dramatically as he just stared at you deadpanned and gave a glare accompanied with a smirk. "I'll show you small," His hands gripped at your waist as he brought you down onto the seats of the cab. "LEVI! were in public, not to mention we are in a cab right now", Levi just stared at you before caressing your cheek with his free hand as he stared deeply into your e/c eyes, something igniting in his heart as he kissed you deeply. You couldn't help but to moan softly as you continued to kiss him back, hands running through his soft raven locks and caressing the back of his undercut as the cab came to a stop, "Were here, that will be $30" The cab man spoke as you slowly pushed Levi back and paid the cab driver before getting out of the vehicle with Levi on the opposite side staring at the building in front of him, this time his nerves definitely coming into play. 

"come on champ, lets go" You spoke confidently as you dragged him forward latching your hand within his as he watched your hair swinging in the wind, your features never looked so beautiful than right at that moment, the burst of confidence sending a pang into Levi's heart almost like a knock out. "This is for her" he whispered to himself as he continued to follow after you, the sounds of the crowds as well as the press growing louder in his ears. His heart stopped as he finally reached the entrance and checked in, the guard let him into the change room as Y/N stopped in her tracks and let go of his hand. "This is where we part ways for now but look for me in the crowd, I'll be the one cheering the loudest" you giggled as he caressed your cheek and stared deeply into your eyes, "Y/N … I- I can't thank you enough for coming along with me today, it really means a lot to me and well you know I'm terrible at words but I can't help but feel like I'm - " "ALRIGHT EVERYONE FIVE MINUTES!" the manager of the event spoke as Erwin came through the change room and stared at you both. "Hold that thought okay, I'll see you later" You whispered as you kissed his lips quickly and ran towards the arena where you were given a special pass to be allowed into the weighing area.

Levi stared down at the dark empty hallway where you used to stand as he then sighed, taking a deep breath as Erwin tapped his shoulder. "Come on, we got work to do". Levi stared at himself once more in the mirror, his raven locks falling softly over his eyes, his boxers shorts attached to his hips perfectly showing off just a little of his V line and marks displayed on his skin from the other nights shenanigan's.

"Levi, please... it's too much" You moaned as his fingers were slowly pushing in and out of your tight hole. "You need to use your words, Princess. What do you want?" His torturous pace continuing as you covered your eyes with your arm as you moaned out a little louder this time, "Levi... I need you! I need you now … please … LEVI!" The sounds of your moans faded as Erwin's voice overpowered the memory that Levi was in just seconds ago, "Come on focus! it's time to go!" He yelled as Levi nodded, following along beside Erwin giving a few jumps here and there to get the blood pumping as he stood at the entrance of the arena where the weigh in was about to take place. "Eren likes to shit talk a lot to get under peoples skin, don't loose your composure to him! keep a level head and you will be fine!" Erwin spoke in Levi's ear as the sounds of the crowd overpowered them both. "Ladies & Gentleman! Please welcome from the right side of the arena! All the way from the Underground & a champion in the making! LEVI ACKERMAN!" the announcer spoke as everyone cheered & clapped for him. Y/N was standing near the stage behind the metal gate as she clapped loudly and cheered, "YEAH LEVI WOOO!!!" she continued clapping before taking a seat on the seats behind her as Levi stepped up to the plate and stood still waiting on his opponent. 

"In the Left side of the arena! All the way from the city of Rose! Five time national champion! Eren Jaeger!" The crowd cheered louder for Eren as he strutted on stage giving everyone high fives and blowing kisses to all the women that fangirled over him. He glanced over at Levi who was standing there with a deadpanned look upon his face, "This cocky punk" Levi muttered under his breath as Eren was now facing in front of him giving a smirk. "So then, your up against me huh? well I guess we will wait and see who takes the gold home wont we?" he was teasing Levi now, trying to dig under his skin just like Erwin had spoken about, Levi glare never left Eren as the announcer began the weigh in. "Levi Ackerman, a weight of 65kg!" Everyone began clapping again as Y/N cheered in the background and gave Levi a soft smile making him faintly blush. Eren noticed this and stared over at you before giving a chuckle as he decided that this was the opportunity he was waiting for, he wanted to see Levi snap. "So that's your girlfriend huh? cute little thing, definitely looks like the type to be good in bed" Levi glared at him more, his skin felt hot, his blood began to boil just even hearing anyone bad mouth you wanted to send him into a murderous rage. He remained level headed though as he cleared his throat and stared at you before giving a small smile. "Eren Jaeger, a weight of 67kg!". 

Eren gave a smirk before walking passed Levi and whispering in his ear, "Your girlfriend definitely is a looker, maybe she will drop you & get with me, after all it's only a matter of time before she gets bored of you" he chuckled as Levi turned around and punched him straight in the face, Eren dropped to the ground as Levi jumped on top of him and began punching him again and again. The crowd was in an uproar as you stared frightened, what the hell happened? Erwin jumped in and dragged Levi off of Eren to be only held back as the announcer glared and shook his head, "Calm down both of you right now!" Zeke, Eren's older brother ran on stage to hold him back as they both glared at each other. "Fuck you!" Levi spat as Erwin glared at him before dragging him off stage and towards the lockers. He shoved him down on the bench as he smacked him upside the head, "what the fuck were you thinking?! you could've gotten disqualified and then what?! your dreams gone, sponsorship gone!". Levi glared up at Erwin as he continued rambling, "what are you my fucking dad?! I don't think so, that little shit got what's coming to him for that big mouth of his, I'm surprised no one else hasn't done it already!". You walked towards the lockers as you stood outside listening to Erwin & Levi bicker, you sighed softly as you stared at the ground. "None of this would have happened if I wasn't there," You felt like this was your fault, like you were the cause of all the drama. You were about to walk away when suddenly the door flung open to reveal a very angry Erwin, he stared down at you before speaking. "We were lucky we didn't get disqualified today, maybe explain to him that he needs to keep a level head otherwise he can kiss his dreams goodbye! distractions aren't for winners" With that said Erwin walked away as you sighed and slowly walked into the locker room staring at Levi who had his hands placed on his head with his head sunk low. You couldn't stand to see him like this, you approached him placing your hands on his head as he softly relaxed in your presence. His hands slowly grabbed your waist as his head nuzzled into your stomach, tears threatened to spill from your eyes but you knew you had to be there for him no matter what, "That asshole, I swear I wanted to hurt him to the point where he stopped moving" His voice hoarse with hints of venom to it towards Eren made your skin shiver and crawl, "what was said?" you spoke as you stared down at him watching him lift his head from your stomach, "... he said he wanted to take you away from me and that you would get bored of me," 

You couldn't believe this, Levi really got that worked up over someone talking about you? You slowly sat beside him taking his hands in yours as you stared deeply into his blue steel eyes. "Levi, I would never get bored of you...not now or ever, you are amazing as well as heroic and strong". Levi's eyes widened as his grip on your hands tightened, "Y/N... I have been meaning to tell you this since the first day we slept together... I'm in love with you, I want you to stay with me every step of the way" . Your smile couldn't be anymore brighter, your eyes lighting up as you cuddled him tight. "Of course I will Levi & I love you too!" Your eyes threatened tears once again as you pulled him in for kiss, a bruising kiss as he groaned and pulled you onto his lap. "Wait.. you want to do it right here?" Levi panted as you nodded and began pulling on his hair, his lips attacking your neck once more before slowly looking up at you. "Alright, if it's what my princess wants, then it's what she shall get but before I give it to you, I want you to do something for me.." He spoke, his hands slowly caressing your waist as you stared down at him giving a giggle. "What?" "Beg for it.."


End file.
